


Accidents

by DesMurphk



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Liv has taken an experimental cure for zombism off of Ravi and injected herself before he could stop her. This is one cure that no one else has tried and the side affects it may have on humans are not known. Newly human Liv and the doctor are shocked to find that she is alive again, but her visions have not stopped. Is this an affect of the cure or from being a zombie previously? And unrelated, but why the hell can’t she get Ravi off her mind?





	Accidents

*Changes will be made, things will be added. Might take one aspect away from the main story. Think it's a bit too much to do it all at least to start with. 

 

Rigid and tense wasn’t usually what she looked for in a man. All her past relationships, lovers, flings they had all been easy on the eyes and just, well, easy, all laid back and comfortable like a sexy teddy bear, if there were such a thing. He had the looks, but god the dude was a stiff bloke. For some reason she could not stop trying to get a rise out of him. It was just too entertaining and satisfying to pass up. She knows she shouldn’t. Ravi? Really? He was her boss. Why the hell did she have to go and get a crush on him?  
Rewind to 12 hours earlier. 

“You did it? You actually have the cure?!” the pale woman exclaimed.


End file.
